02280
}} is the 2,282nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 11 November, 1997 PART 1 - the Cairns are moving out of Annie's cottage (5, Church Lane) . Becky reminds Tony that she has moved them many times , the storage firm turn up to deliver their furniture . Tony gets stroppy with the driver because they have come to the wrong place & refuse to go to Woodside . the atmosphere at the Glovers is strained . Jan is making Jack feel unwelcome , Ned tells her to leave him alone & they row , Sam gets a fright when he answers the door to the postman , he drops his breakfast because he thinks that it is the police . Lisa tells him gently that he has to face the police sometime . Marlon is excited because the postman has delivered Nigel Hibbert's new book 'Smells From Down Under' ; the insurers have assessed the damage at Tara's stables ; Kim tells Tara that she wants her to buy her out ; she is even prepared to make a loss ; Steve interrupts them & tells Kim that she has had a phone call from New Zealand about breeding stock ; the Cairns are at Woodside ; their furniture cannot be delivered until the end of the week ; Becky starts to cry & admits to Tony that she is missing Geri ; Tony tries to cheer her up by carrying her over the threshold ; Biff is angry that he has not tried to tackle Kim about Linda's death ; he feels that Ned always sorts his problems out ; Roy tries to tell him not to cause any more trouble ; Kim refuses to change her mind about buying Tara out of the business ; she leaves Steve to sort out the deal, but he doesn't want to ; he suggests moving the stud to Home Farm . Marlon is absorbed in his new book ; Lisa tries to talk to him about Sam ; she is worried about him being on the run & has even phoned citizens advice ; Biff is getting drunk in the Woolpack ; Ned finds him there & tries to stop him doing anything silly ; Billy stops Jack from getting into his own home ; Sarah has asked him to ; she gives Jack a list of times he can visit ; Becky is cleaning up Woodside , she finds some of Geri's clothes . Sarah & Jack row as she tries to stop him having any contact with his children , he goes mad & smashes up the kitchen. PART 2 - Sarah is in tears & tells Jack to leave , he takes her rules with him . Jan arrives & she & Sarah make up ; Jan makes Sarah smile when she promises that she is not being nice to Jack ; Becky has gone to see Geri at her foster house ; Steve has convinced Tara to agree to his deal, but he has to convince Kim now ; Biff watches as Steve leaves Oakwell Hall ; he is still drinking ; Becky is really happy to see Geri ; she admits that their home seems empty ; she also lies saying that Emma wants Geri back ; Kim's New Zealand contact wants her over there by the end of the week ; she is worreid about James ; Steve tells her to speak to Sophie about travelling with her ; they then talk about Tara & the stud business ; they obviously cooked up the deal between them about moving the stud to Home Farm ; they have conned Tara ; Marlon is still reading his cookery book ; Lisa wants Zak to phone so that she can talk to him about Sam ; Marlon starts insulting Sam, but doesn't realise that Sam is hiding in the room & heard every word ; he attacks Marlon ; Lisa cuddles Sam ; Biff has been roughed up by some of Tara's staff ; he has sprayed 'murderer' on a wall ; Becky arrives home & admits to Tony that she has been to see Geri ; Tara brings Biff home ; she threatens Ned ; Tony tries to cheer Becky up ; Roy is angry with Biff & this causes a row between Ned & Jan ; Ned admits to Jack that he set fire to the stables ; Steve tells Kim to leave James with him while she goes to New Zealand ; he wants to practice being a stepdad ; Jan speaks directly to Jack ; she is fed up of all the men around her letting her down ; she tells Jack that she wants him to leave first thing tomorrow. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday